


Home is With You (not where I left it)

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [27]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Almost made me question my sexuality she is so AESTHETIC, Based of a polyprompt on tumblr, I can not BELIEVE I had to invent this, M/M, Multi, RAREPAIRRRRR, SHOULDN'T BE A RAREPAIR, There is a v v pretty girl in starbucks with me, but anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: Kenma can't stay in his house for a few days so he stays with his -soon-to-be-boyfriends- friendos"[Kenkitten]UmWhenShould I show upFuck hit send early[Me]Ken-chan so vulgar![Kenkitten]Please I’ve said worse[I*sigh*]Fair





	1. I left my home at my mother's house

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please!!!!

The text comes practically out of nowhere.

Kinda.

They were texting about college, complaining about how they’re going to different colleges, Tooru and Takahiro to Todai, and Hajime and Issei to Miyagi University.

And then Kenma joined the conversation, beginning with a simple “Hey.” It brought a small smile to all their lips, knowing that Kenma usually antagonized over how to enter a conversation, until Hajime told them, “It’s fine to just interrupt whatever madness happens.”

Kenma had muttered something about it being “just like when Kuro or Bokuto speaks.” and nodded, as in the background Tooru complained about being compared to the other captains.

**Kenkitten**

Hey

**‘Hiro**

‘Sup?

**Kenkitten**

So

 

Tooru exchanged a smile across the couch with Takahiro about how the typing bubble disappeared and reappeared a few times before the next message comes in.

 

**Kenkitten**

I need to be out of the house for a few days.

 

Tooru frowned

 

**Me**

Are you okay?

**Kenkitten**

My uncle is coming over

**I*sigh***

Shit

**I*sigh***

Why is that an issue?

**Iwa-chan**

Nice going Issei.

**Kenkitten**

Hes super transphobic and homophobic

**‘Hiro**

*sends love and support*

**Me**

*also hugs, lots of hugs or fist bumps or whatever you want*

**Kenkitten**

My parents tried to get him to stay somewhere else but he insisted

Thank you

*hugs back* 

**‘Hiro**

*group hugssssss*

**Iwa-chan**

Who are you going to stay with?

**Me**

Are u going to stay with Tettchan?

**Kenkitten**

Idk yet. I cant stay with Kuro because he and Bokuto are already hosting Keiji for a week

**‘Hiro**

Stay with us, we’re in Tokyo.

 

Tooru almost gets whiplash from looking up from his screen so fast.

“What?” Takahiro asks with a shrug, “We love him anyway.”

Tooru can’t argue. But “Did you have to be so blunt and unashamed?”

“Nah.”

 Tooru snorts and so does Takahiro, and Tooru turns and wriggles his way between Takahiro’s legs so that he’s resting his back against Takahiro’s chest and his head is nestled under Takahiro’s chin. Turning his attention back to his phone, Tooru grins when he feels Takahiro press a kiss against his waves of hair and melts into his chest.

The text bubble appears and disappears again, and Tooru can imagine Kenma hunched over their phone with red cheeks, furiously typing and erasing.

**Kenkitten**

I

I mean

Wat

If you

Ummmmm

Th

Thank!!

*Thanks!!

If you dont mind!

I feel like shouyou so many exclamation points

**Me**

Of course we don’t mind!~

**Kenkitten**

Um

When

Should I show up

Fuck hit send early

**Me**

Ken-chan so vulgar!

**Kenkitten**

Please I’ve said worse

**I*sigh***

Fair

**Me**

When do you need out?

**Kenkitten**

Um

Now?

Tooru jumps up and forwards, barely avoiding colliding with Takahiro’s jaw.

He darts towards the kitchenette, grabbing the keys from the bowl on the counter window settled into the wall dividing the sitting room from the kitchenette.

“I’ll drive!” he declares, and Takahiro is already halfway through the door.

The drive is quiet, filled with concern as Takahiro stays on the gc and Tooru keeps his eyes on the road, the only sound being the radio softly playing bts in the background.

Save me starts playing as they pull up, and Tooru snorts at it.

He turns the key out of the ignition and locks it up before they walk up to the door.

Tooru almost reaches out for Takahiro’s hand, but remembers that they’re here because of a homophobic uncle.

They stand there for a moment before Tooru gathers up the courage to knock.

The door is answered by Kenma themself, and their mother stands behind them.

 “Thank you so so much for taking Kenma in.” She flashes a smile and hands over a duffel bag.

And echo of the conversation comes from behind them, “-those DAMN TR*NNIES are messing up my job! I can’t teach a co-ed team-”

And Kenma winces, wavering for a moment before rushing forwards into Takahiro’s embrace.

His mother chuckles, but you can see the pain in her eyes when she warns, “Don’t let your uncle see you like that.”

Kenma starts shaking visibly, and a shared glance with Takahiro confirms it’s time to go. They say their goodbyes and walk back through the night to the car, Takahiro now carrying Kenma reverse-piggyback style.

 Depositing Kenma in the front seat, Takahiro presses a small kiss to their head and whispers that it’ll be alright and they’re headed back to their apartment and it’ll all be fine.

Kenma gulps and nods, calmer now and ready to head out.

Tooru climbs into the drivers seat and starts the car, letting Kenma steal the AUX cord and begin to play some instrumental soundtracks.

To Tooru’s surprise, when he goes to turn up the volume, Kenma grabs his hand and laces their fingers together.

“I’m sorry,” Kenma whispers, words almost lost under the soft purr of the engine.

“It’s no trouble at all.” Takahiro assures, and Tooru can feel the fingers around his own tighten.

“You know,” Tooru starts, speaking slowly and thinking through his words, “I think you’re really brave.”

Kenma jolts and looks up at Tooru, who still has his eyes fixed to the road.

“You came out to your parents, you settled into your identity, and you told us what was going on. I know I probably couldn’t have done all of that.” 

Kenma snorts, “If I’m strong, you’re always strong,” he pauses, words choked in his throat, “-er than me. You.”

He pauses again, gathering the words he wants to say, “You are insecure,” Tooru jolts, called out, “But you are always so confident. And you talk to people easily. An-nd you are very talented and comfortable and so. Um. Yourself?  And-” Kenma swallows, aware that this is the longest he’s spoken in one go to them, “Takahiro you’re so at ease with people, and funny, and you understand-d things. And I just? I really admire you both? Ye-ah.” Kenma falls silent as Tooru and Takahiro tear up, “Ken-chan you’re too cute oh my gossshhhh.” Tooru whines, squeezing his hand. 

Takahiro in the backseat nods frantically, “Kenma, you’re the cutest oh my gosh and you’re so smart and-” Takahiro trails off, the unsaid  _ we love you _ hanging in the air. 

Kenma smiles, and that’s that.


	2. So I made a home

 

When they get out of the car Kenma immediately links their fingers in front of them and arch their back.

_ Just like a cat  _ came a voice (sounding suspiciously like Tetsurou) to the forefront of their mind. They are glad to be done with their uncle, glad to have a place to stay.

And with two of the four people they have been crushing on for the past four months? They almost feel too fortunate. 

Of course, it would probably be better if no one in their family was homophobic at all, but what can you do? Kenma stood back up, the fond smiles of the others not escaping their notice, and they duck their head in embarrassment. 

Perhaps it’s not impossible for the Seijoh 4 to like them. But those looks are more likely like those that occur when you look at a kitten. Cute, but not something you’d love that way. 

Of course, there’s also the fact that the four of them are way out of Kenmas league, at least in their opinion. 

Matsukawa Issei, the essence of tall, dark, and handsome. Eyebrow game on flique. Funny, strong, kind, reassuring, one of the meme lords.

Iwaizumi Hajime, not as tall as the rest, just the right height for Kenma to nestle under his chin, dark spiky hair, the most heart-wrenching grin in the universe, a strong pillar always holding you up and yet so very human and down to earth. Someone who looks at his faults and faces them head on.

Hanamaki Takahiro, strawberry brown hair, tall, ever-present grin to  _ die  _ for. Meme lord two. Funny, confident, says a big fuck you to society whenever possible. Creampuff-obsessed teasing softy.

Oikawa Tooru, insecure confident, hardworking, lovable, more-than-enough tall beauty. Hair in waves and chocolate eyes to match. A wink and grin peace sign trademark (although not as good as Takahiro’s). A real smile is worth a thousand pictures. 

Why would they fall for geeky, kitten-like, lazy, anxious, ombre-haired Kenma?

Only the four of them would know, so Kenma doesn’t dwell on it.

They just do what they can to keep them close, and if that includes shyly but surely grabbing Takahiro’s hand on one side and Tooru’s hand on the other, so be it.

Tooru fumbles with the keys, and Kenma can feel his barely-faster pulse through his fingers. They assume it’s from adrenaline and tighten their fingers reassuringly  _ I’m here, I’m out of his reach. _

Tooru smiles at them and opens the door. It’s a simple one bedroom one bathroom apartment with a living area and a kitchenette. 

Kenma steps into the threshold and feels… at home. 

It’s cozy, to the left a comfortable fold-open couch against the wall in front of a small wood coffee table with a TV on a chest of doors on the opposite wall.

Beside that area, on the right, is the kitchenette, a counter-window-sill-type-thing set into the wall separating the kitchenette from the sitting area with bar stools. At the back there’s a hallway that shares the back wall, a bedroom on one side and a bathroom on the other.

Kenma pauses in the entryway while taking off his shoes, taking it in. There are some posters of galaxies and memes on the walls, and some tall lamps in addition to the ceiling lights. It’s very… them.

Kenma is distracted from his observation when Tooru tugs on, then drops their hand. 

“Have you eaten?” he asks, and Kenma tries to remember the last time they ate. 

“Yes.” Kenma says after a moment of contemplation, socked feet padding over to flop on the couch. 

“Well I’m going to grab a snack,” Takahiro yawns, stretching his arms over his head and heading to the kitchenette, where Kenma can see him reach into a cabinet when they putter over to sit at a barstool.

“Creampuff?” Offers Takahiro, swallowing hard because a) just finished creampuff and b) Kenma is THERE IN THEIR APARTMENT.

Kenma hesitates, then nods, they take it with a murmur of, “Thanks.” 

Takahiro grins, “Anytime, Kenma.”

“Um,” Kenma begins, a bit unsteady, “You can call me.. Ken-chan… if you want.”

“You sure?” Takahiro evidently expected Kenma to prefer his real name over a nickname. However, Kenma felt more comfortable with nicknames, real names seem…

_ “too formal! Real and first names and honorifics,” Tooru scrunches up his nose, “I’d almost prefer a nickname but,” he pauses, choosing his words carefully, “I like the name Tooru.” _

And since Kenma feels comfortable enough around them to borrow their words, Kenma would prefer for them to use the name that helped them become close with the four.

Kenma nods, without hesitation. 

Takahiro grins, not his normal shit-eating grin where his eyebrows subtly narrow, nor his smirk, where the corner of his mouth always twitches, but a happy smile where his eyes narrow slightly, as though trying to contain the way they sparkle, “Then call me Takahiro, and Tooru Tooru.”

Tooru enters the kitchenette, “What’re we talking about.”

“I’ve finally accepted your stupid habit of making nicknames.”

“Hey!” Tooru whines, before the meaning of the statement sinks in, “Yay~ Ken-chan!!” Tooru tries to drape himself over Kenma as he sits on the barstool, and really only accomplishes wrapping Kenma in a hug from behind. Not that Kenma’s going to complain.

\---

Twenty minutes later finds Takahiro and Tooru back in the position they were in while texting Kenma, with Kenma across the couch. Tooru and Takahiro look up at Kenma’s sigh.

They answer the inquisitive gazes with a, “My life is like my phone battery.”

“What?” Tooru tilts his head, confused.

Kenma fixes him with a deadpan stare, “Draining.”

Takahiro laughs so hard he and Tooru fall off the couch.

 

They decide to stay there, until Kenma gets bored.

They look comfortable there on the floor. And they’re getting cold just laying on the couch. The floor must logically be warmer with two people laying on it. 

So when Kenma lays down to curl their back against Takahiro, who’s spooning Tooru, it’s purely to figure out whether or not the carpeted floor is as warm and comfortable as the other two make it seem.

It isn’t, but Takahiro and Tooru are there, and that makes up for it.

They fall asleep there, after Tooru drags down a blanket from the back of the couch, bundled up together, warm and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT COMMENTS ARE MY LIFEBLOOD AND FUEL


	3. I Made It With All Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much fluff, such domestic

  
Kenma awoke up to the sound of a door slamming open. Instead of doing something hellish, like, I don’t know? Opening their eyes to the blinding brightness of fuckass-early-o’clock, they groan and burrow their head further into the arms of whoever they had ended up on top of. Tooru, judging by the smell of him and how there’s less give that there seems to be on Takahiro’s body

  
 A “Das cute.” is faintly heard through their sleep-muddled haze, and they mumble in protest.

  
 A muffled laugh is heard and Kenma scrunches up their face, not bothering to try feeling their limbs, warm and heavy with sleep as they are.

 They don’t bother with trying to discern words that they can’t make out.

 They don't bother with gentle shakes to their shoulder, opting instead to borrow even further into the arms encircling them, the comforting scent surrounding them, the nice warmth that seems to blanket them like a second skin.

 They don’t bother with anything except the content feeling of being safe and loved.

 Except they don’t know that they’re loved by those who surround them. They don’t know if they would be accepted into a relationship where there's already four other people.  
 

 And then they feel empty.

 They can’t bring themself to care about the fake shutter sound of a phone camera , and instead they curl their knees in further, accidentally kneeing Takahiro lightly in the stomach.

 Takahiro groans and sits up, lifting Kenma’s legs from where they’re curled on top of him and moves them so Kenma is laying fully on top of Tooru, who shifts, and lifts his hand to run it through Kenma’s hair, who nearly purs in approval as they drift off again, comfortable and surrounded by the people they love.  
The next time they wake up, they’re laying on the couch with the blanket tangled with their legs and tucked around their chin and they feel an odd sense of disappointment.

 It creeps up on them like a fog rolling onto the bank, an odd melancholy ache of something missing. Mornings surrounded by warm backs and heavy limbs and soft kisses pressed to bare skin and cool sheets muddles around hot bodies and arms encircling others convincing them to stay. Group breakfasts of sitting in laps and sweet smiles and muffled laughter and hugs from behind and lazy makeouts against the fridge that would never lead to anything.

 Something that should be there but isn’t, their own personal form of kenopsia shared with everyone who has the objects of their affection so close yet so far. It hurts, makes their heart clench and their breath come short with the realization that Oh, I need them to give meaning to my life. And really, isn’t that love?

 Kenma clenches their eyes shut tight and tries to quench the feeling although they already know that it’s never going to go away. With a final sigh they experimentally feel out their limbs to test numbness and decide that it’s now time to get up. If they twist their head just enough they can see movement from the kitchenette.

 They swing their legs down from the couch and, still wrapped in the blanket, waddle as best they can to the kitchenette entrance, where they see Takahiro hanging off Hajime’s back as Hajime continues making breakfast-omelets, by the look of it- as though nothing were happening. Tooru is sitting on the counter next to the stove, Issei between his legs leaning back into his chest as Issei and Takahiro quietly converse.

 Kenma takes in the scene before going and burrowing into Issei’s chest, his don’t-do-this filter gone.

 Issei, surprised, trails off in the middle of his sentence for a moment before hesitantly wrapping his arms around Kenma. When Kenma relaxes into the hold, Issei takes a breath and resumes talking, his heart beating just a tad faster.Kenma can feel Tooru’s hands reach around Issei to play with their hair, and had they not just woken up they would have been lulled back to sleep.

 Hajime clears his throat, “Taka, get off of me and you three come to the window thingy, breakfast is ready.”

 Kenma and Takahiro groan in protest while Tooru and Issei whisper delightedly, “ _window thingy_ ,” Tooru with a slight laugh.

 Kenma considers, and simply raises their arms out of the blanket cocoon to silently implore Issei to carry them. Of course, the blanket falls to pool at their feet and they look down at it, arms still raised, as though betrayed.

 Issei chuckles as Tooru sits, frozen by how cute Kenma is.

 “Well,” Kenma begins dryly, “fuck that noise.” And they drop to the ground to sit cross-legged, burying their feet under the warm blanket.  
“Ken-chan!” Tooru gasps, scandalized, but he's laughing too. And now there’s Kenma, leaning onto Issei’s legs, and Issei and Tooru laughing. And then takahiro and Hajime are laughing too, and it’s so domestic and Kenma loves them so much and now they're all laughing and then Kenma’s almost crying and their ribs hurt because they really love these dorks.

 Issei bends down and picks Kenma up and without thought Kenma kisses his nose and Issei freezes, nose scrunched up, and the world seems to still for a moment before Tooru leans by Issei’s side and kisses Kenma’s forehead and now they’re all laughing again and gasping out “I love you”s and Kenma knows they are loved, they have a place in the world, they have evenings with tea and bodies tangled on the couch and pecks on the cheeks and lips as people leave and beckoning hands and piggyback rides and tickle fights and kisses to hands, to necks, to noses and foreheads and everywhere. And now they have agreed to all of this and much more. Kenma’s been introduced to a whole new world. A world of snuggles and never being lonely and never ending support. A world with shitty movies with Tooru, midnight mochi runs with Takahiro. A world of half-hour road trips to Issei and Hajime’s college. A world of calm cups of morning coffee with Hajime, and quiet conversation with Issei. This is the world Kenma has been shown. And they never want to leave it. They were Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment?


End file.
